Of All Things Endless
by AshyyBaby
Summary: Nothing is more beautiful than the glint of gold. Maiko one-shot.


His constant pattering footsteps were getting quite annoying, honestly. But I wouldn't say anything to him. He obviously seemed too lost in his own thoughts. The last thing I wanted to hear at the moment was a deep, moving speech or possibly an enraged rant. No, not now. I could feel this migrain creeping to my temples.

What a day.

Zuko hadn't left his suite all day. Dressed in his finest robes, hair undone, brow in a constant frown, his topaz eyes locked with the ground as he paced the large room in a tight circle. A tense hand was on his chin, tapping his lower lip all the while.

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, game over," I said, the montone of my voice that I had perfected over the years echoing thoughout the vast open space around us. "What's wrong, Zuko? No use in hiding it...if you could really call it that."

He paused for nearly a moment -- just enough time to quirk his head toward me, lift his brows, bat his thin lashes, shake his head, then continue his agonizing cycle.

"Ugh," I growled, rising from my seat at the edge of his bed and crossing the room to him. "Zuko, honestly. What is your problem?" This time, I didn't allow him time to continue moving uneasily in another lap. I grabbed his wrist and held tight, pulling him closer to me, a hand on his chest.

Who could believe that someone like me had a soft side. Huh.

But still, he didn't answer me, just chewed his lip and narrowed his tense eyes. This was getting old fast. I huffed a sigh from my nose and glowered back at him. He'd break eventually. I'd be sure of it.

Finally, after another staggeringly horrid silence, he sighed a long, exhausted sigh and took my hand to place on his own cheek, his head leaning into it.

"Mai. It's been three years since the war has ended. But, still, I'm so...unsure. So tired."

My thin eyebrows flew up in surprise, but my lips stayed together in a tight line.

"What are you talking about, Zuko? You're only nineteen. You can't be _that _worn out. Stiffen that upper lip." And with that I dragged my knuckle in a fake punch across his mouth, cracking the sofest of smiles.

He didn't react. Just shifted his eyes away and sighed.

There goes my last attempt at a joke...ever.

"No, Mai. You don't get it. I...I just don't think I can run this country."

"What?" I spat, a little more harshly than I meant. He didn't seem to notice. I gathered myself, calming, and put my hands gingerly to the sides of his pale neck. "That's nonsense. You're a wonderful Fire Lord. Everyone is perfectly happy about every decision you make. You have nothing to worry about."

He shook his head. Ugh. That headache was bubbling up faster than I was ready for. How much longer was this argument going to last? I needed a serious nap. Or at least a dark room to escape to.

"What now?" I asked, my voice sounding more ached than I had anticipated.

"Even so, what if things start to turn. I can't do it alone, Mai. I just...can't."

"Ugh!" That was all I could take. My hands flew up to my temples, eyes squeezing shut. "Is that all this is about? Zuko, you have Aang. Remember? The Avatar? He's just a messanger hawk away. Stop worrying. Now, if that's all, I'm going to lie down. This headache is really killing my mood."

I know what you're thinking. Ha. Ha.

And so, I turned my back to him, stepping quickly across the rug, rubbing small circles against the sides of my skull. But that's when I heard his voice again. Even through the crashing waves of pain against my cranium.

"Mai! Wait!" Then there was the firm grasp against my wrist. I stopped and sighed. Okay, this couldn't be lasting much longer.

I turned slowly, hoping my glare spoke for itself. His eyes were tight, determined, his lips curled. Man, whatever he was thinking about, he was thinking much too hard. He was going to give himself a stroke.

"You're not understanding me," he said, letting me go as I turned completely to face him, crossing my arms as I did. As I waited, lips bursed, forehead creased, he pulled his hair into a bun, securing his Fire Lord hair piece into place.

I couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous. Even the ragged skin of his scar couldn't effect that. But I wasn't going to get all sentimental. He was still testing my patience.

"Then what am I not getting, Zuko? Spell it out for me, please."

Another long sigh. For the first time since I'd met him, he was actually twiddling his fingers. Was he nervous? Scared? Was he breaking up with me agian? Oh, now I could feel the annoyance in my blood sizzling to a slow boiling rage. I had a dagger handy...though I shouldn't be so rash...He's lucky he's the Fire Lord.

"Mai. I don't want Aang's help. Not with this..."

A hand disappered into his robe as he trailed off, alowing my expression to smooth some, a calm hushing in my veins. What was he doing? Before I had the chance to really answer myself, he drew a golden hair piece, one obviously feminine, from the inner pocket of his robe. Oh, how it glined so beautifully in the afternoon sun.

"What...wha--?" was all I could sputter, my eyebrows knitted, confused, contemplating.

He smiled at me, at the trinket, rolling it in his hands. "It was my mother's," he explained, his eyes seeming to glow as he spoke. "My father had it crafted just for her when...well, when he proposed."

He must've been taken aback by my shocked expression, for he gave the scoff of a chuckle. Slowly, his arms outstretched, holding the golden flame out to me, his eyes twinkling, the brightest of smiles hanging to his lips.

"What do you say, Mai? Will you help me run this country? Will you be my...wife?"

The wind had stolen my breath, along with every word I had every learned. For so long, I stood gaping; stood staring; stood wondering if this was all possible -- if I was dreaming; for the longest time, I had waited for this.

"Oh, Zuko," I finally said, a stinging sensation rising through my nose to the ducts below my eyes. I collapsed into his chest, arms tight around his torso, face lost in his shoulder. "Yes," I answered shakily, my voice barely there. "Of course I will."

And for the first time since I can really hardly remember--

tears rolled down my cheeks.


End file.
